The Elevator: a Fall Out Boy Fiction
by TooSexyForMyHat
Summary: A story about just HOW MUCH a ride in an elevator can change..
1. Shopping

_**This is a Fall Out Boy fanfiction**_

_I am aware that you're not allowed to post fics with non-fictional persons in it, but since Fall Out Boy starred in season 3, they're really characters in "One Tree Hill", too, I would say. So I don't consider myself breaking any rules with this fiction._

I hope you'll enjoy the story, which I'd written in danish at first but is in the process of translating to english to post it here. So basicly the fic is finished, but I haven't translated it all yet. I'll try to do it as fast as possible, though (:

Now.... Read and please review (:

/Maria

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - Shopping**

The week passed very slowly, and she felt like it had been a month, when it was finally Thursday and there was only one day left. Over the passed few month she had become really into the band "Fall Out Boy" and especially their bassist, Pete Wentz. A lot of girls were into him, he had that special thing that no one could put their finger on. He was just charming. And know there was only one day left, until she would see them in their flesh and blood, at a real concert. She couldn't wait! When school finished she went shopping with her friend. They needed new clothes for the big day tomorrow; you never knew if you suddenly would run into them or something? Jeanette, her friend, wasn't as big a fan as herself, but she liked them and had agreed to come along. They went into a store, and at once Jeanette ran towards a rack with pants, took some out, and practically yelled, "Oh! Look, Lena! These are really cool!" "Shh!" Lena hushed at her, but she was right, they were really cool. They were black at the top and went more and more red and ended up all red at the bottom. "I'll try 'em on!" Lena said and hurried to the fitting room. At once she started taking her shoes and pants off, when she suddenly heard someone clear her throat; she turned around and saw a young woman giving her a reproachful look. She quickly grabbed her shoes and pants and hurried out the fitting room to another room, which she reassured, was empty. She laughed a bit while she tried the pants on, they fitted. She went happily out to find Jeanette and found her by a rack with T-shirts. "You can't be serious!" Lena said and frowned at the ugly shirt Jeanette was holding up. "What?" Jeanette asked, confused. "The ugliest shirt in history!" Lena said and pulled Jeanette away from the shirts, before she could protest.

They bought a lot of clothes and almost used up all the money they had brought for the shopping trip, but they were quite pleased with the trip anyway. They went into a café and ordered a big cola to share because that was the only thing they could afford. Lena was looking out the window while Jeanette was busy telling about something that happened at college that day. "Mhm," Lena answered sometimes, and Jeanette was so busy telling the story that she didn't notice Lena not listening. Lena was daydreaming, as always, about how she would meet Fall Out Boy, go with them back to the U.S, and she would help them making their next record, and then they would offer her a place in the band, and… "Hallo?! Are you listening at all?" Lena snapped back to reality and looked at Jeanette, who sat across the table with an offened look on her face. "Uh, sorry," Lena said and looked innocently at her. "You never listen to what I tell you," Jeanette said. "Yeah, I do! It was Andreas who jumped out the window, and then Pete… I mean Patrick!... I mean… Uh…" Lena tried. "Oh, just forget it! Do you ever think about anything else than Fall Out Boy?" Jeanette said, annoyed but still smiling a bit. "Uhm.. No," Lena said and glanced out the window on the street again while grinning.

* * *

**Review? :D**


	2. Stalking

_I know the chapters are very short, I'm sorry! But there's a lot of chapters to make up for it, so don't worry (:_

_/Maria_

**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Stalking**

"Haha! That man looks like Andy!" Lena said and poited at a man with long hair and a labret piercing. "Yeah, and that man looks like Patrick!" Jeanette said and pointed at a man with a hat and long sideburns. For a second they looked at each other with wide eyes. Then they took their stuff and hurried out the café. They followed the two men and soon they saw two men, who – weird as it seemed – looked just like Pete and Joe. "What do we do? What if it's them?" Lena asked Jeanette, freaked out as she was. "We'll follow them and see where they go," Jeanette answered and grinned a bit. Suddenly the one that looked like Pete shot a glace over his shoulder at them, and there was no doubt anymore; it _was _Fall Out Boy! They were probably on some kind of sightseeing here in Copenhagen. Lena squealed a bit, she didn't care right now that she was supposed to be 22 years old and a bit more mature than this squeling girl she was right know. Now Patrick turned his head and looked directly at her. Lena was paralyzed, but Patrick just smiled at her and turned his head again. She grabbed Jeanette and pulled her away from their route. "Oh my god! He looked at me!" she squeled. Yep, totally teenager again there. They both started laughing at how ridiculous they both seemed at this very moment. They resumed their FOB-hunt but kept a bit distance now. The band soon went into a store, and the girls followed them. Lena thought about how she actually thought that the guys knew, they were being followed, because sometimes they looked in their direction and grinned at each other, but it didn't seem like it annoyed them very much, so they kept following them. Suddenly the band approached an elevator and pressed the button. Lena and Jeanette looked at each other with a look that said, "Do we dare?" They moved towards the elevator, and the doors opened up. "No! We can't!" Jeanette said and glanced nervously at the elevator where the guys were about to enter. This opportunity was too good to be wasted! Lena thought and grabbed Jeanette's hand and dragged her further towards the elevator. Just as the doors were closing, she pushed herself and Jeanette through the doors.

The most insane and unreal thing was happening right now! She was in the same elevator as Fall Out Boy! She fought her urge to become that little crazy teenie she had inside in situations like these, and forgot to press a button to pretend that they actually were going somewhere and weren't just following the guys. She was far away in her happy thoughts, and didn't even dare to look at them, when she was brutally pulled out of her daydreams with a jerk in the elevator.

* * *

**Review? :D**


	3. Breaking The Ice

**Chapter 3 – Breaking the ice**

Everything was creaking and shaking, and she lost her balance and bumped right into Patrick, who bumped into the other guys. So, because she had dragged Jeanette down with her, they were all on the floor now. She couldn't believe this was happening! She just bumped into Fall Out Boy! They all got up, and she stuttered, "I-I'm really s-sorry!" "It's okay, don't think about it," Joe said and smiled at her. The band started talking about what could have happened. Lena and Jeanette listened. At last Pete said, "Uh, I think we're stuck in here." Lena turned to Jeanette and whispered excited in Danish, "We're stuck in an elevator with _FALL OUT BOY!"_"Uh, I think they know that we're talking about them now," Jeanette said to Lena in danish. "Oops," Lena said and blushed. She turned around to look at the band, shy. Patrick looked at them and said, "You guys are from Denmark, right? So you should probably push that button and say something in Danish?" He pointed at the emergency-button and Lena stepped forward towards it. "Uhm, hallo?" she said, after a little while a voice in Danish said, "Yes?" "Uh, I think the elevator is stuck…" she said in danish. A few minutes later, they were informed that they would probably be in the elevator for an hour, before they could get out. An hour! An hour alone with Fall Out Boy! Oh my God! This couldn't be true! Suddenly she remembered the guys, who just stared at her with questioning eyes, waiting. Of course they didn't understand Danish and didn't know that they had to be here with them for an hour. "Well, it seems we could be stuck here for an hour," she said and watched their face expressions carefully. "An hour!?" Joe exclaimed. "Ah, come on, Joe… Take it in high spirit," Pete said and grinned at him. After a few minutes they seemed pretty clarified.

They all sat down, Lena and Jeanette a bit away from the band, because they didn't know, if the guys wanted to talk to them or not. After a few minutes of silence Pete said, "We saw you guys outside, too. Were you following us?" He smiled as he asked, and it seemed like the question was more an ice-breaker than an actual question. It was pretty obvious that they had been following them. "Uhm, maybe…" Lena said and blushed; she looked down at her shoes, embarrassed. The band grinned and she noticed Pete's grinning voice through the mixture of the male voices. Awkward silence appeared and Patrick chased it away, asking, "So, are you going to the concert tomorrow?" "Sure! What about you?" the sentence flew out of Lena's mouth, and now it was too late. She had said something stupid to _Patrick Stump_! Of course they were going to their own concert! My God! How stupid was one allowed to be in the presence of Fall Out Boy? She looked at Patrick, and he looked back at her with a confused expression on his face. "Don't mind her; she's a bit weird sometimes… We're looking forward to your concert," Jeanette broke in and saved her. Patrick's expression changed from confused to smiling, and she couldn't help smiling herself. He looked so cute, when he smiled.


	4. It Starts Eyes Closed To Fingers Crossed

**Chapter 4 - It starts eyes closed, to fingers crossed…  
**

She glanced at Pete, who was looking at his shoes, but soon he raised his head and looked at her, as if he could sense her looking at him. She

looked shyly down at her shoes again, and heard him grin a bit. It wasn't funny! She thought. She was so shy and wouldn't dare… "What's so

funny?" she heard her own voice say in a teasing tone. Okay, did she just say that to _Pete Wentz_!? He looked at her, surprised. Guess he didn't

expect her to dare to talk to him. Then he smiled his charming smile that burned itself into her brain and got stuck there for eternity, and would

forever remind her of how cute she thought he was. "You… Looking at me… You're so shy," he said and grinned again. She blushed again and

looked down at her shoes. She didn't expect him to answer, most of all because she really didn't believe that she had actually asked him. But now  
it was her time to say something and she couldn't think of anything that she would dare to say, so she just kept her mouth shut. Sometimes that

was best. Andy and Joe started a conversation, but she didn't quite catch what it was about. She could feel Pete looking at her, but she ignored it  
– though it was hard – and looked at Jeanette, who just sat fiddling with her shoelaces. She tought for a minute about what to say and then

studdered, "Uhm, w-where were you yesterday?" she actually knew that they had been to Sweden, because she had their tourplan memorized in  
her head, she also knew, that they were playing in Germany in two days. "We were in Sweden," Andy said, he seemed so quiet, it was nice that

he finally spoke. "Do you like Sweden?" Jeanette asked and joined the conversation. "Yeah, a lot of screaming girls," Pete said and grinned. Lena

smiled shyly at Pete, she knew that the distance between them was too big, but she wouldn't help thinking "_what if?_" though it was impossible

that he would see more in her than an annoying fan, who was fun to tease because he could see that she was into him. "You like screaming

girls?" she asked him and smiled. He laughed, "It's fun sometimes, but not if it gets too much…" she grinned a bit. "But you don't have to scream,

I like you, too," he added and winked at her. She couldn't help blushing, though she didn't know if he meant it or made fun of her, he couldn't

possibly mean it. She didn't know what to say so she just mumbled, "Well, then I wont," and smiled at him, he smiled back. The other guys in the

band exchanged glares that said it wasn't uncommon for Pete to flirt with everything with a pulse. They were quite amused, but they didn't say

anything.

"Can I ask you something?" Pete asked quietly and "forced" her to scoot closer to him to hear, what he said. "What?" she said and smiled a bit.

"How old are you?" he said and smiled a cocky smile. "You don't ask a girl a question like that!" she said and grinned. She couldn't believe she

was actually talking to Pete now, one on one. "Oh, sorry… I'm 26," he said and smiled a bit, he looked at her as if to say "_your turn now_…" she

forced a smile back, if he knew how many times she had calculated just _how_ many years he was older than her, "I'm 22," she said then. He smiled  
at her and pulled his cell from his pocket. "Cool cell, is it new?" she asked and suddenly didn't feel as nervous as before. "Yeah, I got it before we

left for tour; I lost my old one, when we played a show in New York. I forgot to leave it backtage, and then someone stole it when I got down to

the crowd, but there really weren't that much important or… private stuff on it, so it wasn't a big deal. Annoying, though," he explained. "Oh," she

said. Jeanette had started talking to the other guys, again, Lena didn't quite get, what they were talking about. "What about your cell?" he

asked, "What?" she asked, "What kind do you have?" he said and nodded towards the bump in her pocket. "Oh, just some old-fashion one," she

said and pulled it out to show him her ugly old cell. "Oh, I had one like this a long time ago," he said and grabbed it from her hand. He made a

Pete-face and took a picture of himself with the cellphone camera, he put it as a background and handed it back to her, "Here you go," he said

and grinned. She stared at the background; this had to be a dream. "You can jusr delete it, if you want to," he then said and smiled at her. "Uh,

no, it's fine," she said and smiled back. She took a deep breath and said, "Could I get a picture with you, maybe?" Pete hesitated for a second

and she started, "Just with the cellphone, and its okay if you don't…" "No, of course you can!" he interupted her and put his arm around her and

pulled her closer. She felt the warmth spred from her blushing cheeks down to the rest of her body, she wanted to scream out loud, and this _had_

to be a dream! If it was, she wasn't planning on waking up ever! He took her cell again and smiled at the camera, she tried to smile, too, but

wasn't sure if it was a smile or a grimace. "It's a pretty good picture," he said and handed her the cell back. She looked at it and couldn't believe

it. A proof of this really happening, if it wasn't for this picture or the feeling of Pete's arm around her, she wouldn't believe that this was really

happening. "Can you send it to me?" he asked. She looked at him. "To have a memory of this nice way of spending time in a stuck elevator," he

explained and grinned. She grinned too, "Of course," she said and sent him the picture. She suddenly remembered Jeanette, she had just

forgotten all about her! She looked over at Jeanette and saw her fully into the conversation with Joe, Andy and Patrick… Wait, did she wear

Patrick's hat? Guess, Lena wasn't the only one "bonding" with the guys. Or… Pete. She stopped thinking about Jeanette and cuddled closer to

Pete, who hadn't removed his arm around her yet. Suddenly she realized what she was doing and pulled away. Pete looked up at her, he looked

confused. Had he been okay with the cuddling? Oh, stupid! Stupid! Stupid! "What happened?" he asked her. "Uhm… I just… I mean… We… And I

didn't… It doesn't matter…" she said and looked down. She couldn't go back in under his arm now, why was she so stupid!? Pete just grinned and  
smiled at her.

She didn't know what to do now, so she looked at the clock on her cell. 30 minutes left. 30 minutes in heaven, she thought to her self and grinned  
a bit. "What are you talking about?" Lena asked Jeannette in Danish. Jeanette started answering, but Lena didn't listen, she had started to think

about everything about what she had been doing with Pete and how much she regretted pulling away from him. She looked over at Pete, who

was glaring at her, too. Jeanette talked to the other guys again; she probably gave up on the idea of Lena listening when she noticed her looking  
at Pete. She wasn't as shy as before and started glaring back at Pete, soon they had stare-contest going, which – of course – Pete won because

she got dizzy if she looked him too much in the eyes. He grinned. "What?" she asked and grinned aswell. "Nothing," he said and shortly looked

down. He seemed shy… Pete Wentz?! Shy!? No way! He couldn't be… Not towards her…

* * *

_Review and make me happy? (:_


	5. The 'Rescue'

**Chapter 5 – The "rescue"**

Joe came over and sat down between them. "What are you guys doing?" he asked. "Mhm… Nothing," Pete said and seemed annoyed. "Can I get

a picture with you, Joe?" she asked him. She wasn't that shy anymore, and she wanted to sort of… Break the ice. They took the picture, but Joe

removed his arm again. She didn't expect anything else than that he would, it wasn't him she'd been flirting with all that time since they got stuck

in the elevator. She felt she needed to streach her legs so she got up and walked a bit around, luckily it wasn't a mega small elevator, not quite

big but not quite small either. She leaned against the wall of the elevator farest away from the others, and Pete got up and walked over to her.

"Just leave me!" Joe said and grinned. "Sorry," Pete grinned at him. "Is this yours?" he asked her, when stopped in front of her, a bit close. He

held a pen up in front of her. "Uhm, yeah…" she said, wondering. It must have fallen out, when she pulled her cell from her pocket. "I don't even

know your name…" he then said and studied the pen. "Lena," she said and smiled shyly. "That's a pretty name," he said and raised the pen to

her cheek. She frowned a bit, wondering what he was doing. He smiled at her, and she relaxed. She felt him draw a little heart on her cheek. He

grinned and gave her back the pen. "Sorry," he then said. "It's okay," she smiled. It didn't matter if he wanted to draw all over her with her pen,

she wouldn't mind as long as he was here. "Lena…" he said, he had a bit difficulties with pronouncing it right, but he said it in his own cute way,

"Pete," she said back and grinned at him. She had a hard time hiding that the butterflies were fluttering around her stomach right now and that

her heart was pounding very hard in her chest. He was so close. Suddenly he started to lean in… He was very close now, she shot a quick glace

at the others, it didn't seem like they noticed anything. Just a few centimenters now… _***BEEEP!!***_ Pete pulled away and looked around at the

others, who seemed just as confused as Lena and Pete. There was a loud scratching sound and a loud squeaking and then the elevator doors

opened. Pete looked at her and seemed a bit disappointed, but not half as much as she was right now. She felt the tears fighting their way to her  
eyes, but the forced them back. It was such a stupid thing to cry over! Pull yourself together! She thought to herself. "Finally!" Joe said and got

up. How could he say "Finally"!? She could have stayed in that elevator for the rest of her life, and then he just said, "Finally"! Pete grinned a bit

at her expression and whispered so only she could hear, "you're so cute, when you frown like that." Before she could manage to say something

they were told to leave the elevator so the mechanic could take a look at the elevator. She didn't want to leave the elevator, which has been

witness to the best time of her life, but she had to.

* * *

_Review and make me happyyyy ? :D_


	6. The Hotel Room

**Chapter 6 – The Hotel Room **

They were now outside the elevator, looking at each other. "Well…" Patrick started, but Pete interrupted him and said, "Do you guys want to join us? We were actually heading for the hotel when all of this happened so…" Lena glanced quickly at Jeanette, but didn't hesitate to say, "Yeah, sure!" "Nice," Pete said and shot her a breathtaking smile. They followed the band – now with permission. Lena walked next to Jeanette, who asked in Danish, "What's that on your cheek?" "Oh, it's just Pete…" Lena said and couldn't help smiling. "Pete?" Jeanette said and made a confused frown. "He drew the heart," Lena just said and smiled. "So, what did you guys do? It looked pretty… Hot," Jeanette said and grinned. Lena shot a glance at the guys a few meters ahead of them, though they didn't understand, what her and Jeanette talked about, she was nervous that they would hear, they were talking about Pete. "Well, wasn't that hot… We just talked and took some pictures…" Lena said. She didn't know why she wouldn't admit that it seemed like they had a thing, guess she didn't want to believe it, if it had just been her who thought that. "What about just before the beep?" Jeanette asked and smirked at her. "You saw _that_!?" Lena said, and then it was too late to deny anything. "Saw what? You didn't do anything…" Jeanette teased and smirked again. "He was about to kiss me," Lena said and continued, "and just before we went out of the elevator he said that I was cute…" "Ouuuh…" Jeanette said and grinned, when Lena smacked her arm to keep quiet. "What about you wearing Patrick's hat?" Lena said. "What about it?" Jeanette said. "Well, do you like him?" Lena said and smirked back at Jeanette. "Oh, please!" Jeanette just said and grinned.

Soon they were at the hotel. As it turned out, a lot of fans knew, which hotel Fall Out Boy stayed at, and a lot of fans had decided to wait outside the hotel to get a glimpse of the band. Patrick told them to just go inside and wait, while they would sign some autographs… It was a huge hotel, which looked very distinguished. After waiting for 15 minutes they started to get impatient. "Maybe we should just go…" Jeanette said and glanced at some of the hotel's other guest, who stared at them like they didn't belong here – well, they didn't after all, but still… "No way! How often do you get a change like this?" Lena said. "Uh…" Jeanette started, but got interrupted by Lena, "Never! Okay, that means we stay here, 'till they get in here…" A few minutes later the band came in to meet them, and they all got up to Pete's hotel room. It was really huge! It had a huge bed, a big couch and a big flat screen TV, not to mention a pretty fancy bathroom. Patrick, Andy, and Joe sat down on the couch. Lena sat down next to the huge pillows in the bed, Jeanette sat down on the middle of the bed, and Pete at the foot-end. The others started talking about who was best at some game on the play station, and Jeanette seemed to believe that Patrick was best, while Joe and Andy seemed to believe that Joe was best. Lena started to think that maybe Jeanette had a little crush on Patrick, but she didn't say anything. Lena didn't really join the conversation, though she should, after all it wasn't everyday you got to hang out with Fall Out Boy! Andy got over to turn on the play station to have their little "bet" settled. Lena was just looking at Pete, who sat with his back against her. Her heart fluttered when she thought about what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted by that stupid mechanic. It was all she could think about, and it seemed it Pete was a little bit distant, too, maybe she wasn't the only one thinking about it? But… No, why would he? He could get any girl he wanted. He didn't care about that thing in the elevator, it was a routine for him, she thought. She watched the others, as they cheered on their favourite to win the game. She looked at the place were Pete had sit. He didn't anymore. She was about to look for him, when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked directly into his brown eyes. Woah! Here comes the butterflies again… If they had ever really disappeared in the first place. He started laughing and said, "Well, that heart got awfully ugly! Let help you get it off…" He took her hand and led her to the bathroom.


	7. Kisses And Bad Losers

**Chapter 7 – Kisses and bad losers**

He took a paper towel, wet it, and started rubbing it against her cheek, to wash the heart off. It was harder than it looked and ended up being smudged. "I'm really sorry," he said, but his mouth curled up in a slight smirk. Suddenly she realised how close he was. Her heart fluttered for the 100th time that day it seemed. She was about to answer him, when he started leaning in. This time there were no interruption, he pressed his soft lips against hers. She felt the room spinning… "NOOO!" the kiss broke off as Joe's voice echoed through the whole room. It told them that Patrick had won the game. Pete still had his hands on her waist as Patrick entered the bathroom. He got all clumsy and quickly let go of her. He dropped the paper towel and bended down to pick it up. When he got up again, he banged his head against the sink and cursed under his breath while his face expression told them that it wasn't quite painless. She couldn't help giggling and wondered if Patrick had seen anything. Pete did look quite, when he was all confused and clumsy. Patrick glanced at Pete with a wondering frown, "What are you guys doing?" he asked and smirked. Pete studdered, "I… Uh… Was just trying to wash this heart off…" he pointed at Lena's smudged cheek. "Oh, okay," Patrick smirked and looked like he didn't really believe that. "It didn't help very much," he noticed and continued, "Did you try to get it off with your face?" and nodded to Pete's cheek where some of the pen had come off of Lena's cheek and to Pete's. He looked in the mirror and grinned a bit, "Yeah, exactly," he said. Lena squeezed herself passed Patrick and out to the others.

She sat down on the bed next to Jeanette, who was watching Joe and Andy take another round in the game. She wasn't that interested in the game but asked anyway, "Who's winning?" "Me!" Joe yelled, "No, I am!" Andy grinned, "No, you aren't!" Joe protested. "Okay then…" she grinned and turned to Jeanette. "What happened to your heart?" Jeanette asked. _Pete stole it…_ Lena thought but said, "Pete tried to wash it off." She couldn't help smirking. Then she pulled Jeanette closer and whispered into her ear, "Pete. Kissed. Me!" Jeanette looked at her with wide eyes and exclaimed in Danish, "DID PETE KISS YOU!?" "Shhh! They can hear you!" Lena hissed at her. "Woops! But they don't understand it anyway…" Jeanette said, but blushed a bit. "Whatever, they know we're talking about Pete now, stupid!" Lena said, but couldn't help smiling. Nothing could ruin her mood right now. Pete had kissed her! She hadn't even had time to absorb it yet, herself. It was too weird and dreamish to be true. Pete and Patrick came out from the bathroom, and the smudged pen on Pete's cheek was now even more smudged, you could tell he'd tried to get it off. They started laughing at Pete with the pen on his cheek. He looked so funny. Jeanette got up and ran to Patrick, "Patriiiick? Don't you wanna show me that hat you told me about?" she said and smiled angelic at him. Patrick grinned at said, "Of course. See you later, guys!" and then they took off. Just as the door closed behind them, Joe yelled again, "NOO! I DON'T WANNA PLAY THIS STUPID GAME ANYMORE!" He got up and stormed out of the room, too. Andy grinned at turned off the play station. "He's such a bad looser," he said and followed Joe. "I'll talk to him," he said and opened the door. "Wait Joe!" they heard him yell, before the door closed again. Now they were alone. Suddenly everyone just left, how did that happen? Awkward silence. "Sooo," Pete said and sat down beside her. She hesitated and so did he. She didn't know how he felt about it all… He would have to do something first…


	8. XO

_Hey all (:_

_I know it's been awhile, I'm sorry... I've been stressed out about school and all..._

_But here's another chapter, hope you'll like it!_

_And thanks to all of those who wants to read the storie and want to review (: It really makes my day!_

_Take care! / Maria_

**Chapter 8 – XO**

Pete turned to her and looked her in the eyes, while he scooted closer. His eyes quickly glanced at her lips and moved back up to her eyes again. He gently touched her chin and led her mouth towards his. Their lips met again, and her heart fluttered again, again, again, again… One thing led to another and soon they were busy making out on the bed. Pete led his hands down her thighs and down between her thighs. She thought about the line in "XO" that went "_To hands between legs, to whatever it takes…_" she smirked a bit at the thought.

The door opened at Jeanette entered the room, laughing hard. They both sat up and Jeanette started talking about the hat she was wearing, which apparently was one of Patrick's, and how she thought it looked really silly. A couple of minutes passed before she noticed the way Pete and Lena looked; Both had their hair and clothes messed up and Lena was…blushing? "Uh, what were you guys doing?" she asked and blinked a couple of times, wondering if her eyes played a trick on her. Lena kept blushing and gave her a look that should have been enough to answer all of Jeanette's questions.

"Hey! Give me back my hat!" Patrick entered the room, out of breath. Jeanette turned around to face him, smiling. "Do you seriously use this?" she asked him, teasing. "Shut up," he said and grinned at her, "What's wrong with it? It's totally cool! Don't you think, Pete?" Patrick trailed off when he saw Pete and Lena on the bed. Lena's blushing gave them away. "Oh…" Patrick said and smiled a bit, "I'm sorry, did we interrupt you?" "No, not at all," Pete said, sarcasm in his voice. Patrick grinned widely at him, "Hey! I'm just getting an idea! Why don't we all order room-service and eat together here in your room, Pete?" Pete gave him a look that gave a new meaning to the phrase; "If looks could kill…" Jeanette, who still didn't quite get what was going on, said, "That sounds like a good idea, Patrick…" but Lena broke her off, "You know what, Patrick? It's fine, really. I'm not that hungry." "Yeah, can't you guys just eat in your room, Patrick?" Pete joined in. Patrick smirked and said, "Well, okay, if you're sure… But you know, if you change your mind, you can always…" "Its fine, Patrick!" Pete broke Patrick off. Patrick laughed and said, "Come on, Jeanette, let's go." Soon they were alone again.

"I'm sorry, Jeanette's a bit slow," Lena said, "And Patrick's a bit annoying," Pete added and grinned. Lena smiled as he got closer. He started kissing her neck, and she helped him get his hoodie off. Their lips crashed again and she could feel his smirk against her lips. She felt his hands run up her body all the way to her hair. She ran her hands through his hair, too.

Suddenly the door slammed open again. Joe entered. "I have to borrow the play station, because I have to show Andy that he's not better than me and…" Joe stopped mid-sentence when he saw Pete lying on top of Lena. At this time he was by the TV about to unplug the play station. "Uh… I'm sorry, guys!" he said and quickly unplugged the play station and ran out the door again.

Pete laughed a bit, "Why is that _so _Joe?" he said. Lena just grinned.

"Well, maybe we should do something else, since we keep getting disturbed," Lena said and sat up. Pete nodded, "Yeah, probably. We could order some room service and eat it in here… alone?" he said. "Well, I just said to Patrick that I wasn't hungry, but I think he knew that I only said that so he would go away," Lena said and Pete grinned and said, "He knew." "Anyway, if I didn't make it clear before, that meant that I would love to go with your room service idea," Lena said and smiled. "Great," Pete smiled and picked up the phone to call room service.

When he had ordered, he lay back down next to her and smiled. She gazed into his warm brown eyes and smiled back at him. His smile turned into a smirk. "What?" she said, wondering why he smirked? "Nothing," he said just as it knocked on the door. He got up to open the door while he mumbled, "Finally someone is knocking…"

They sat on the bed to eat and Pete said, "You probably know a lot of thing about me – some things more true than other – but I don't know anything about you." "Well, there's really nothing to tell," she said. "Oh, come on, I know there is," he encouraged her. "My life's nothing like yours," she just said. "Well, I like that about you," he said and smiled. She couldn't help smiling, too. "That's sweet," she said. "Well, I go to what I guess you would call college in the U.S. and well… I live with my parents and my little brother, I should really get my own place, I know, but I guess I'm a little too used to being taken care of, I really need to do something about that though…" "I think it's kind of cute," Pete said, "How old is your brother?" "He's 14, his name is Mikkel," Lena answered and continued, "Well, okay, then there's my puppy, which I've only had for about a month or so, it's really cute and I really love it…" "What's it's name?" Pete then asked. "Uhm… His name is Petey… Well, I guess you would know why," she said and looked down, embarrassed. Pete laughed, "because of me?" he said. She nodded. He laughed again, "that's cute…" She grinned a bit. "What race is it?" he asked. "Uh, I'm not sure, but he looks a lot like Hemingway," she said and smiled as his face lit up. "Really? That's so awesome!" he said. She smiled and was glad that they had something to talk about and there was no awkward silence. "Tell me more about you, what do you like to do? Obviously, I like to play music," he then said. "Uhm… I like to draw?" she said. "Really? Are you good at it? What do you draw then?" he asked. "I don't know if I'm good, it's hard to say for yourself, I think… I draw what's on my mind, people and stuff… You," she said and blushed. He laughed, "You're really obsessive," he said. "I know, I'm sorry… It must be weird for you to be with a fan, huh?" she said and wished that she hadn't known him as an idol before she knew him as a person. "Well, maybe a bit, but it's not that bad. I think it's a good thing that you like what I'm doing and stuff. I would have been obsessive with you, too, if I'd known about you before we met," he said. She laughed, "Yeah, right," she said. "It's true," he smiled. She just grinned.

When they had finished eating they lay down on the bed again and talked for another half hour. Then they heard a couple of quiet knocks on the door.

* * *

**Review? 8)**

* * *


	9. Realization

_Yay, new chapter up! I'm sorry it's so short... I'll try to put a new one up tomorrow, but no promises, 'cause I'm doing a really big assignment in History and stuff, so... Maybe.. :P_

_I want to think **hab49** for her loyalness in reviewing :D It makes my day everytime.. _

_Well, hope you enjoy (:_

_/Maria_

**Chapter 9 – Realization**

"What?" Pete said and the door slowly opened. Jeanette's head popped in, when she noticed them not doing anything she entered the room fully followed by the rest of the band. Jeanette sat down next to Lena and spoke quietly to her in Danish, "Hey, I'm sorry I disturbed you like that." "It's okay," Lena said and smiled. She was actually quite glad that she had gotten to talk some more to Pete due to the interruptions. "What are you guys talking about?" Pete asked, "It's not fair that you guys can talk to each other in Danish and we don't know what you're talking about." Lena smirked, "Maybe you don't want to know." Pete grinned, "Oh, you're not telling her about my size, are you?" The other guys looked at him with a mixture of surprise and confusion. "Just kidding!" Pete said and laughed at their expression. Lena smacked his tattooed arm as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks, she didn't know why though – it wasn't as if she could actually tell people about his size.  
"Don't know about that, look how she's blushing!" Patrick pointed out and grinned. "Oh, shut it, Patrick. We've just met; do you think I'm _that_ much of a man-whore?" Pete said, joking. "Well, I don't know," Patrick answered, "I mean, it's not like over half of us caught you in action or anything." Pete just stuck his tongue out at Patrick's face. "That looks like something you could've done to Lena – except, you put your tongue _into _her mouth instead," Patrick said and laughed. "Oh, please," Jeanette said and laughed too, "Stop teasing them already, I think it's sweet." Lena sent her a thankful look as it made Patrick change the subject.

"What time is it?" Joe asked then. "Um, it's 6pm, why?" Andy answered. "Well, I just thought about doing something, I mean, we won't be here for much longer before we move on to Germany, you know?" Joe answered. Pete made a face at that but didn't say anything. Right, they were leaving tomorrow. I her blur of crushing on Pete she hadn't been thinking about that. She had just been happy that she had gotten to kiss him and gotten to know him better. In her own little dream world she had just imagined herself maybe actually being with him for a while, but they only had today and tomorrow. It hurt to think about. She wasn't really keen on the idea of a long-distance relationship even though it was a whole other story when it was _Pete Wentz_ you were talking about, but no, it would be so difficult, and it was stupid to actually expect anything. And besides, she was probably just some flirt on the tour. The guys were a lot of places; he might as well have had something going on with a girl in Sweden, too, and might get something going on with another random girl in Germany when they got there. It hurt to think about, too, but she knew how charming he could be, she had tried it for herself. It was so stupid of her to think that he wanted more from her than just a silly flirt; he was a guy for God's sake.

She sighed and Jeanette looked at her, "What's wrong?" she asked her. Lena just shrugged, "I don't want to talk about it," she said. Jeanette decided to leave it at that but wrote down a mental note that she had to get to that later, when they would be alone. "Hmm… Wasn't there something at 6.30?" Patrick then said. "Oh, shit! We have an interview!" Andy exclaimed. Patrick got up and out of the room before anyone could blink. Andy and Joe got up, too, laughing at Patrick's quick escape. "Why was he so busy suddenly?" Lena said and grinned. "He has to pick a hat to wear," Andy said and grinned. "See you guys in ten minutes in the lobby," Joe said, and with that, Joe and Andy exited.

"Well, you should get ready," Lena said to Pete, and he nodded and got up to find his hoodie which was on the floor. "Do you wanna come with us to the interview thing?" Pete asked them both as he put the hoodie on. "Are you serious?" Lena asked him, not really believing that they would like them to come along. "Yeah, why not?" he smiled and zipped the hoodie. He flashed them a smile and started looking around for his shoes. "Uhm, sure we do," she said and smiled widely. "Great, I would miss you too much otherwise," he said as he found he shoes. She just grinned, not knowing if he was joking about that.

* * *

**_Reviews? Like? Hate? _**

* * *


	10. Interview

_Yay yay yay! I'm finished with my assignment which means - more time to read and write fics! :D_

_Yayness :D ..._

_To celebrate that, I tried to make the chapter long. But this side is so wide, that it's really not much in here.. Haha.. Sorry, bear with me, please (:_

**Chapter 10 – Interview**

The interview was done by MTV and it was kind of boring to sit around and wait for everything to be ready for the interview, but finally the interview could start. It was being filmed for MTV News. "So, are you enjoying your time here in Denmark?" the interviewer – who was a blond female – asked the guys. "Yeah, it's been very exciting, we've been stuck in an elevator and all," Patrick said, and the guys grinned. "An elevator!? How did that happen?" The interviewer said and sounded surprised. "Well, we entered it, and suddenly it made a lot of noise and then it came to a halt…" Patrick started, but Pete interrupted him, "But luckily we got trapped with two Danish girls, who were very nice and they could call for help, and then we were in there for an hour or so…" "Yeah, I thought we'd never get out of that thing!" Joe added. "Two girls?" The interviewer said and sounded interested. "Yeah, really nice ones," Patrick said and smiled.  
At that, Jeanette suddenly sneezed, and Lena took a step away from her, but then it was too late to notice the cable she stepped in and fell over. She landed on the floor between the interviewer and the guys. Oh my God! How embarrassing could this be? Everyone stared at her and some chuckled a bit as Pete got up to help her. "Are you okay, Lena?" he asked while chuckling, too. "I'm fine," she said and at once felt her cheeks turning red. "Lena… Could you be one of the mysterious girls?" The interviewer asked, as she recognized her name as Danish. "Uhm…" She started, not really knowing what to say. "Yeah, we really owe her," Pete said and put his arm around her. She just smiled at him. "So don't you wanna sit with us, Lena?" The interviewer said. "I, uh, don't know…" she said and looked at Pete. "Aw, come on, it's okay," the interviewer pressed. "No, I don't think it would be such a good idea," Lena said and went out of the spotlight. Pete sat down again but kept watching her, as she went to stand by Jeanette again.  
"So, I assume you made friends with the girls?" the interviewer said and forced Pete to turn his attention to the interview again. "Yeah, we figured we like each other's company after all," Patrick said and glance shortly at Pete, while smirking. Luckily, the interviewer didn't catch up on that and started talking about their newest album "Infinity On High".

After the interview they all decided to go get something to eat at a restaurant. They found a restaurant and entered it; they got a table in the back so they could sit in some privacy. When they had all ordered something they just sat and talked. Suddenly Lena felt someone grabbing her hand under the table, well, it could only be Pete as he was the one sitting next to her. She looked up and smiled at him, she really wanted to kiss him, but guessed it wasn't appropriate as they sat in a public restaurant. After all, it wasn't like they had a relationship or anything, they just fooled around.  
When they had finished eating they sat around for another half hour or so, before they took off to the hotel. It was around 11pm when they got to the hotel and they quickly said goodnight and went to separate rooms. Lena went with Pete to his room and Jeanette went with Patrick.

Lena threw herself at the huge bed, tired. She didn't really know why they had gone with the guys to the hotel, as they hadn't really talked about spending the night or anything. Pete laid himself next to her and flashed a tired smile. She crept closer to him and wrapped her arms around his chest. He smirked at her and then closed his eyes. She listened to his breathing while she thought about Jeanette and Patrick, it really seemed like they had something going on, they were doing an awfully lot of things together and now she had gone with him to his room… "Pete, are you sleeping?" she interrupted her own thoughts when she noticed his breathing becoming calmer and slow. "Mhmm…" he mumbled. She smiled slightly at his mumbling.  
"Hey, Pete? Does Patrick have a girlfriend?" She then asked. Pete opened his eyes and glared at her, "If you like _him_ then I believe you're in the wrong room," he said. "No, no, I'm thinking about Jeanette," she said and chuckled a bit. "Oh," he said and smiled again. "No, he doesn't," he then said. "Aw, that's good, I think they have something going on," she said and smiled at the thought of how cute that would be. "Maybe," Pete said and smiled, he yawned and closed his eyes again. She wished she could just stay here forever, but she hadn't even called her parents to let them know where she was. There had been so many other things to think about. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't spend the night in Pete's room, she had to get home.  
"Hey, Pete. You're falling asleep, go to bed…" she said and smiled as he tried to open his eyes again. "Are you coming, too?" he smirked and tried to hide a yawn. "I can't I have to go home, my parents will be worried," she said and really hated herself for being responsible right now. "Can't you just call them or something?" he said. "And tell them that I'm spending the night with you, who I haven't even known for 24 hours?" she said and smiled. He grinned. "I have to go, and you have to go to bed," she said, but didn't let go of him. "No, don't go, please stay," he said and made a pout. "You'll be sleeping in a minute anyways," she said and grinned when he made his pout. "But I'll be waking up next to you," he smiled. "Yeah… I'm sorry," she said. He then forced his eyes to open and rolled onto her. He smirked at her and crashed his lips to hers. Oh no, why did he have to have so much power over her? She couldn't help kissing him back but after a while she made the effort to gently push him away. He pouted again. "I'm sorry, but I gotta go," she said and got up from the bed before he could make a move again. He got up, too, while she put on her shoes. "I've got to go pick up Jeanette from Patrick's room, too," she sighed as he walked towards her. She put on her jacket, too. He grabbed her hand. "Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked. She smiled at the thought of seeing him again tomorrow. "If you want to," she said. "Of course," he said and smiled, "Give me your number, and then I'll get you and Jeanette some backstage passes." She gave him her number and kisses him goodbye after commanding him to go to bed as soon as they had said goodbye.  
She went to Patrick's room and knocked on the door. No answer. She pulled the door handle down and entered the room. Patrick and Jeanette were in Patrick's bed, both sleeping tight, Jeanette with her head on Patrick's stomach. "Jeanette?" Lena said and went to the bed. She shook Jeanette's arm until she opened her eyes. "What?" Jeanette said and frowned. "We're going home, come on," Lena said to her in Danish. Patrick was fast asleep, not noticing Jeanette getting off the bed.  
They went outside to catch a taxi and it didn't take them long. They drove to Lena's house and quickly went inside. Exhausted, they both went directly to Lena's big bed and went to sleep before they could change into some nightwear.

* * *

**_Please review and tell me what you think about this (: It make me really happy.. _**

* * *


	11. Home

_The ironic thing is... I couldn't come up with a name for this one... _

_Enjoy (:_

**Chapter 11 – Home**

Lena woke up to the sound of mumbling. She opened her eyes and noticed Jeanette laying beside her and mumbling. She smiled and closed her eyes again. "No!" Jeanette suddenly yelled. Lena opened her eyes again and said, "What's wrong?" Jeanette opened her eyes and said, "Patrick?" Lena grinned a bit, "Uh, no?" "Oh…" Jeanette said and looked around, "I forgot where I was," she smiled. "I can tell," Lena smiled. "So, what did you guys do last night?" Lena asked her. "We just talked. God, stop accusing me for having feelings for him!" Jeanette said and smiled. "I'm sorry… I just know what I see," Lena grinned. "And what is that exactly?" Jeanette asked. "Well, you two spending a lot of time together," Lena just said. "Well, you and I do, too," Jeanette just said. Lena just rolled her eyes, "whatever you say, I'll still suspect you," she just said. "Well, anyway… What did _you_ do last night?" Jeanette turned the attention away from herself. "_I _didn't do anything," Lena said and grinned. "Why don't I believe that?" Jeanette said and smiled, "Well, what did _Pete _do then?" "He fell asleep," Lena chuckled. "Just like that?" Jeanette pressed. "Why do you expect me to tell you anything if you won't tell me?" Lena said and smirked, knowing that Jeanette was too curious to let it go. "Okay, I do find Patrick quite charming then, but we didn't do anything last night, okay?" Jeanette finally said. "Okay," Lena said and believed her. "So, your turn…" Jeanette smirked. "Well, we just… Made out a bit," Lena said and blushed again. Damn blushing! "It's so weird that you have a thing with _Pete Wentz_!" Jeanette said and grinned. "I know," Lena said and felt sad that it would only be "a thing" a nothing more.  
"Oh yeah, you said that you would tell me about something later… You seemed upset about something yesterday, remember?" Jeanette said as if she had read Lena's mind. "Oh, yeah…" Lena said and sighed. "What's wrong?" Jeanette asked. "Well, just the fact that Pete and the rest of the guys leave tonight," Lena said and could fell the tears in the corner of her eyes. She pressed them back. "Oh, that…" Jeanette said and sat up as Lena did, too. "I just can't believe that I've just met this wonderful guy and then he leaves tonight, especially when he kind of likes me, too," Lena said and bit her lip. "I know, it sucks," Jeanette said, "but hey? 'Kind of likes you'? Are you kidding me?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, look at the guy! He can't take his freaking eyes off of you! He stared at you through the whole dinner yesterday!" Jeanette said and grinned as Lena blushed again. They got interrupted as someone knocked on the door.  
"Come in?" Lena said. Lena's dad opened the door and entered the room as Lena's puppy, Petey, ran passed him and jumped onto Lena's bed. "Aww, hey Petey," Lena said and smiled as she pulled the happy dog closer to her. "Good morning, girls," Lena's dad said. "Good morning…" "So did you have a fun day yesterday?" Lena's dad asked. "Uh, yeah, why?" Lena said, confused that he seemed to know about it. "Would you care to tell me why Mikkel suddenly yells from the living room that you're on MTV in an interview with Fall Out Boy?" he said and smiled a bit. "Uh, yeah… But it's a really long story…" Lena began, "I have the time…" her dad said and sat down on a chair. Soon both her mom and her brother were in the room, wanting to hear the story.  
She told them everything – well, except the juicy details about her and Pete, though she did mention that they did care for each other – and when she had finished the story, she almost didn't believe it herself. "Way to go, Lena!" Mikkel said, "My sis' is a star-fucker." He grinned. "Shut up," she said and stuck her tongue out at him. Suddenly her phone vibrated and her heart skipped a beat. It was from a number she didn't know but she wasn't late to figure out, who's number it was. She opened the message:

"_Hey Pretty, hope u got home safe. I miss u already though I just woke up. Guess u aren't the only one who's obsessive, huh? Found out what's up with J and P? XO Pete"_

She felt warmth spread in her stomach as she read the message and smiled widely when she had finished reading the message. "Is it Pete? Can I see?" Mikkel said and stole the cell out of her hand. He started reading it out loud. "Mikkel! Give me that!" she said and stole the phone back, but by that time he was finished reading it out loud. Jeanette shot Lena a glare as it occurred to her that Lena had been discussing her and Patrick's relationship with Pete. "Well, he sounds nice…" Lena's mom said and smiled at her. "You are really seriously dating Pete Wentz…" Mikkel said as if it had just occurred to him. "No, I'm not… Shall we get some breakfast?" she just said and got up. "If you aren't dating him, why does he write that he's obsessed with you?" Mikkel pressed. She just really wished that he would shut up, because she didn't want to explain to him that Pete was leaving for Germany tonight.

They got some breakfast and showered and got dressed. Suddenly she remembered Pete's message and quickly replied:

"_Hey Pete, I'm sorry, my family distracted me so I forgot to answer you. I really miss you, too! I'm looking so much forward to see you again. I still really dunno what's up with J and P, though J told me she liked P – I knew it! Haha. XO Lena"_

Pete wasn't late to reply:

"_Oh, that's sweet. Seems like P feels the same way, but who am I to know that? Anyway, I got u both backstage passes so you can come with us today, but we'll be really busy with interviews and sound checks and stuff… But I'm hoping we can catch each other before the concert anyway?"_

She smiled at the message. He really seemed like he wanted to spend time with her. They messaged a bit back and forth and agreed to meet outside the hotel so they could ride with them to the place where they were supposed to play, which was called "Vega".

* * *

**_Well... You know what I'll say..._ **

* * *


	12. Backstage

_Yo XD_

_Yay, I have time to write now :D ... So to celebrate that I here bring you another chapter (:_

_Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Backstage**

Lena was nervous all the way over to the hotel. She didn't exactly know why, though it might have been her fear of some blond bimbo being with Pete when she arrived, which was a really weird thought when she thought about how he'd been yesterday and all of the things he'd said. Sometimes fear of losing is stronger than rational sense. They got to the hotel and again they felt like they really didn't belong there among all those high-class people who could afford to stay there. Soon they saw Andy and went to say hi. After a couple of minutes the other guys got there, too, so they could go to "Vega". Seeing Pete again made her aware of how much she had missed him though they had only been apart for a couple of hours, it also made her aware of the fact that it was going to be quite hard to say goodbye to him again. They got outside and in the car that was supposed to drive them to "Vega".  
When they got to "Vega" they saw a couple of fans sitting outside the doors already and it was only 12am! The guys were really honoured, though they had seen it a thousand times they were just as honoured every time. They decided to go outside to say hello to the fans while Lena and Jeanette stayed inside the car behind the toned windows. The guys signed some autographs, took some pictures and talked a bit with the fans before they went back to the car. The fans waved at the car as they drove along, the guys waved back, though the fans couldn't see it through the dark windows.

They got their backstage-passes and went with the guys to their dressing-room which wasn't that big but yet quite cosy. Someone told them that there was going to be a girl to do their make up for some quick photos in the hallway in ten minutes. That meant they could have ten minutes by themselves. Not much but no complaints. Pete went to stand by Lena and smiled at her. He pulled her close and hugged her. "I've missed you," he whispered in her ear and she smiled. "I've missed you, too," she whispered back. Jeanette and the guys were in the other end of the dressing-room. Guess they tried to ignore the "lovebirds" and give them some space.

Pete pulled away to look her in the eyes and smiled at her again. Then he leaned in and kissed her. Though she was really happy about everything with Pete and the guys, she couldn't help thinking about the fact that it would be over tonight and it kind of overshadowed her happiness. "What's wrong, Pretty?" Pete asked her. She frowned; she didn't want to think about it even more by talking about it. She looked down. She still had her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. "Come on and tell me?" He begged and tried to catch her eyes. "It's just… This is over when you guys leave and I…" she stopped. She didn't know how much he was into this and she didn't really want to rip her heart out and throw it in front of him, he might most likely step on it and smash it into a thousand pieces. He frowned, too, but didn't say anything, she guess he didn't know what to say about it either, there wasn't really much to do about it anyway. "We can still be friends," he said and it looked like it hurt him just as much to say it as it hurt her to hear it. "I guess," she said and fought the tears back. She would not cry! "We could mail and… Stuff," he said. She nodded and sighed, still fighting against those tears.

"Look," he said, "I've talked to the tour manager and I talked him into changing our flight to tomorrow at 10 a.m. – He hates me now." "Really?" she said and didn't really believe what he just said. Even just a couple of more hours more with him would be amazing. "Really," he smiled, "I was hoping you would stay with me at the hotel tonight, too?" "That would be nice," she said and smiled. He grinned and kissed her.

When they pulled away, she noticed that the make-up girl had entered the room. She glanced at her anxiously and Pete noticed. "You know what? Fuck it. Fuck the press. Fuck everybody else and what they think… It's just about you and me, okay? I don't care if anyone sees us," he said. She nodded and smiled.

After the photos were taken, the guys had to do a couple of interviews. After the few first interviews it was getting rather boring as the most of the questions were the same really, but again, she wouldn't complain as long as she could be with Pete. After the interviews they had some time to eat and then they had to go to "Meet and greet" which Lena and Jeanette couldn't join because the guys had to concentrate on the fans and they only had a few minutes with them.

They agreed to meet up after the concert, and so the guys left for "Meet and greet" while Lena and Jeanette left to go stand in the line.

* * *


	13. The Concert

_So... This is rather long, I think... Well, at least compared to the other chapters... _

_I hope you like it and will want to review (:_

_So, enjoy! _

**Chapter 13 – The Concert**

They got outside to stand in the line, and a lot more fans had joined the line since they came here, they went to the back of the line and started talking. Lena noticed some of the fans staring at her and she felt a bit uncomfortable but tried to ignore it.  
"So, do you know what Pete told me?" Lena whispered to Jeanette so no one but them could hear. "No, what?" Jeanette said and smirked a bit. "He talked their tour-manager in to changing their flight, so they leave tomorrow morning instead of tonight," she said and couldn't hide her excitement. "Oh, that's great!" Jeanette said and smiled widely. Lena knew that Jeanette was glad, too, that she could spend some more time with Patrick before they had to leave. "But it's not that much more time we can spend with them, I mean, if they leave tomorrow morning we don't have time to be with them tomorrow anyway," Jeanette said and frowned a bit at that thought.

Lena smiled at the thought that she might wake up next to Pete tomorrow morning and said, "Pete invited me to stay with him tonight…" Jeanette made a surprised face, "Oh, well… That's… Great," she said. "What's wrong?" Lena made a frown, wondering what could be wrong with a situation like that. "Nothing… I just don't want him to… Exploit you or something," she said. You could tell that it was hard for her to say. "Oh… Well… I can take care of myself," Lena said, and didn't really know what to think about it. "Well, you know… He _is _a guy. They'll do a lot of things just to… Get with you," Jeanette said and added, "Not that he's not nice or anything… I just care for you." "Well, I trust him, and he's not like that…" Lena mumbled as someone tapped her shoulder.

She turned around to look at three girls smiling nervously at her. All wearing Fall Out Boy shirts. "Uhm, hey?" the girl who had poked her said, and Lena wondered if they had heard the conversation between her and Jeanette, but they didn't seem to have heard anything and she was really glad. "Hey," Lena said and smiled at them. "We were just wondering if you were that girl Lena… From the MTV News interview?" the girl said nervously. "Uhm… Yeah, that's me," Lena said and tried to figure out what the girls might want from her. "Oh, cool… We just thought that you looked at lot like… Well, yourself," the girl said and grinned a bit, "I'm Eva, and this is Kristin and Vicky," she continued and pointed to her two friends. "Hey, I'm Lena… But I guess you know that," Lena said and grinned. "And I'm Jeanette," Jeanette said and waved at them with a grin. "Oh, you were the other girl who helped the guys?" Kristin asked. "Yep… Actually we didn't really do that much, Lena just asked for help in that speaker thingy, and then they said that we were going to get help in an hour or so…" Jeanette said.

"Wow, and whole hour with Fall Out Boy! That must have been amazing," Vicky stated. "Yeah, it was pretty fun," Lena said and smiled. "So what did you do?" Vicky asked. "Well, we just talked and stuff," Jeanette said and couldn't help glancing towards Lena with a smirk. "And then they just asked you to come with them to that interview?" Eva joined in and asked. "Pretty much," Lena smiled. "That's so kind of them; did they know you guys were fans?" Kristin asked. "Yeah, they did. It was really kind of them, they're really nice." Jeanette said.

The girls were really nice and they decided to see the concert together. They had a lot of fun while waiting in the line, but it was also a long time waiting before they finally got inside.

There were already a lot of people in the small hall. They got to stand by the stage and were about five rows from the stage. After about an hour the warm-up band came on stage, it was a band that neither of them knew, but it was alright. When the warm-up band, which name Lena didn't catch, went off stage they waited about half an hour before something happened again. It was quite a long time to wait, but Lena was really excited to see the band and hear all the songs she loved. She was also quite excited to see them play, now that she knew them a bit.

The concert finally began and they all had a really good time. At one point Pete said, "This next song is a dedicated one…" and they started playing _"I'm like a lawyer…" _Lena considered if he had meant her and it seemed, as she listened to the lyrics, which she could sing along to in her, sleep, and got a whole new meaning from now. Intended or not, it fitted in her mind.

It was one of the best concerts she had ever been to, and she was kind of bummed when it had to end, but that was only until she got to think about how she would be spending time with the guys soon again.

They finally got outside after a while, because there were a lot of people who wanted to get outside and it was hard to get pass them. On the way out, Lena accidently walked in to someone and got beer all over her pants. She quickly apologised and hurried after the others.

They stood outside for a while, talking about the concert with Eva, Kristin and Vicky. "Well, we better meet up with the guys," Jeanette said to Lena after half an hour of talking. "Yeah, you're probably right; else they think we've abandoned them." They grinned. "Well, it was really nice to meet you…" Kristin then said and hesitated a bit. Lena felt bad for them, that they hadn't had the change to meet the guys. "Hey, do you think we could ask the guys to get out here and say hello to the girls?" Lena asked Jeanette in a low voice, though the girls did hear it anyway, but they didn't say anything. "Well, we could always ask…" Jeanette said, hesitant. "Yeah, I'll go do that…" Lena said and ran towards the backstage area.

She got to the dressing-room where the guys were talking about the concert. "Hey guys, amazing concert!" she said when the guys saw her. "Thank you very much," Joe said and smiled, "what happened to your pants?" he added. "Uhm, I ran in to a guy with a beer," she said and blushed. Pete got up to hug her. "Ew, you're all sweaty," he teased. "Ew, you're all dry," she said and stuck her tongue out. "You can borrow the shower here, if you want to…" he said. "I don't have anything else than this to wear," she said and really wished she had, though, 'cause the mixture of sweat and beer really wasn't the best smell in the world. "Well, I'll get you a shirt from the merch-booth and you can wear these," Pete said and pointed at his pants, "these are clean, I'll just wear the ones I whore on stage, its fine… They're not _that _sweaty." "Are you sure?" she asked him. "Positive," he smiled. "Well, okay then… But I actually wanted you guys to do me a favour," she said when she suddenly remembered. "What's that?" Pete said and smirked. "Well, me and Jeanette were with three girls we met in the line, and wondered if you guys could come out and say hi to them? It doesn't have to be that long or anything…" "No, it's fine… We can do that," Joe said and got up.

They all went outside to meet the girls, who were really amazed that they were actually meeting Fall Out Boy. After a while of talking and picture taking they had to go inside, because Lena and Jeanette had to shower and the guys had to get finished up so they could go to the after-party. The guys went inside and Lena and Jeanette stayed for a couple of minutes more to say goodbye to the girls. "Well, it's been really great. Thank you for everything!" Kristin said and hugged Lena and then Jeanette. "Yeah, it's been a lot of fun," Eva said and hugged them, too. "Yeah, agreed. It was fun meeting you girls, you're really nice," Vicky said and hugged them. "Yeah, you too, we had a great time," Lena smiled. "Yeah, really," Jeanette said and smiled. "Well, I'm sorry, but we have to go now," Lena said, and she was truly sorry to say goodbye to the girls. "Hey, could we get your numbers or something? Keep in contact," Jeanette asked them as if she read Lena's mind. "Yeah, of course," Eva said. They all exchanged numbers and said goodbye.

When they got to the dressing-room, Pete had gotten them both a T-shirt each from the merch-booth. They both got showered and in some clean clothes. Pete's pants were a tiny bit too big, but he was just as tall as she was so the length wasn't a problem. She had always been teased about her height, but now it was just perfect. "Wow, you're too sexy for my pants," Pete grinned, when they joined the guys again. She just grinned and rolled her eyes at him. "Well, we kind of need to go right about… Now… So are you ready to go?" Patrick said. They nodded and soon they were on their way.

* * *

* * *


	14. Afterparty

_Hellooooo (:_

_I've been waaaay too slow with this chapter, but it's xtra long, so that kinda makes up for it, I hope (:_

_Please enjoy and please review, I love hearing peoples thoughts... But here's very quiet at the moment.. I'm kinda worried?_

_Anyway, let me know if you like it... ^^,_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 – After-party**

In the car, it became obvious that they hadn't had that much time together, because Pete – who sat next to Lena – were busy holding her hand and fiddling with her fingers. She lifted his left hand and studied his "2 * R" tattoo. She gently stroked it with her finger, and he grinned. She really wished she could be alone with him much sooner, as she knew that the other guys – and Jeanette – thought it was really annoying when they were all "lovey-dovey".

They got to the club at which the after-party was held and they quickly got in. There was some press who wanted some photos of the guys, so Lena and Jeanette went inside to wait.

"Hey, there was a thing I forgot to tell you…" Lena said to Jeanette. "What?" she asked. "Well, Pete told me that it seemed like Patrick likes you, too," Lena said and smiled at her. "Oh," Jeanette said and seemed like she didn't know what to say, "Well, it doesn't really matter, does it? They leave tomorrow…" Lena looked down and shoved her hands down into the pocket of Pete's pants; they were quite comfortable, though they were too big, maybe it was just because she knew it was his that she liked wearing them so much. "I'm sorry, I don't want to ruin your mood or your romance with Pete, but it's true though," Jeanette said. "I know, I know…" Lena just said. She wanted to forget about it, though she knew she couldn't.

"What's up?" Pete said and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. The other guys joined them. "Nothing," she said and smiled at him, as he let go of her again. "Well, I have to go and say hi to some people, wanna come?" he said and grabbed her hand to squeeze it lightly. She shrugged, "Why not?" she said and smiled at him as he seemed thrilled.

He started walking in to the crowd and dragging her with him by the hand. She glanced back over her shoulder at Jeanette who looked at her for a second and then started talking to Patrick.

Pete talked to a lot of people, whose names she'd forgotten about two seconds after they'd said them anyway. At some point they went to the bar to get something to drink. Pete saw yet another person he knew and yelled; "Hey Mike!" The guy turned around and grinned as he saw Pete. "Hey, what's up?" Mike said. "The usual," Pete said and grinned. "Who are you bringing with you?" Mike asked and looked at Lena. "Oh, this is my friend, Lena… Lena, this is Mike…" Pete said. "Hey Lena," Mike said and smiled at her. "Hey," she smiled back at him. Pete and Mike talked for a while, while Lena just stood next to Pete, looking for Jeanette and the guys as she couldn't seem to see them anywhere.

"Hey, Pete, your friend, Lena… Is she single? She looks kind of cute and…" Mike spoke quietly to Pete so Lena couldn't hear him but Pete interrupted him, "No, she's pretty much in a relationship," his tone was a bit defensive. "Well, okay. With who? Maybe she wants to replace…" Mike started but was cut off by Pete again, "With _me_! She's with me! Okay?" he said and frowned. Lena shot a confused glance at Pete at his sudden outburst. Mike stared at Pete for a couple of seconds and then laughed, "Well, why didn't you say so?" Pete seemed to be calm again and shrugged, "I don't know," he then lowered his voice and said, "We leave tomorrow, so I didn't think it would be necessary." "Oh… Well, I'm sorry," Mike said. "It's okay, man. No harm done," he smiled at him but wanted to find the other guys anyway now. "Well, see you around, Mike," he said and took Lena's hand to lead her away. She waved at Mike and followed Pete. "What was that about?" Lena said, confused. "It was nothing," he said and smiled at her, but she could see that there had been something. He frowned a bit.

"Hey Pete!" someone grabbed Pete shoulder and forced him to stop. It was a man who was much taller than Pete, but then again, who wasn't? "Hey man," Pete said and smiled up at him. "Hey, how's it going man?" the man said, "Who's your friend?" "This is Lena, my girlfriend," Pete said and she felt him squeeze her hand a bit. She was surprised at the sudden change in presentation but decided she wouldn't ask right now, and she kind of liked it, too. "Hello, Lena," the tall man said and smiled at her. "Hello," she smiled back. "Well, I'm sorry, but I was on my way to find the band, so if you would excuse me…" Pete said. "Of course," the man said and smiled at them as Pete continued his search for the rest of the band.

10 minutes later they found them sitting at a table in the back. "There you are!" Pete said as they finally got over to the table. "There _you_ are!" Joe said and grinned. They sat down and talked for a while before the DJ put "Dance, dance" on. "Hey, I think I've heard that band before?" Pete said and grinned, "Their songs pretty much suck, but they have a handsome bassist," he continued. They all laughed, "Get over yourself, Wentz," Patrick grinned. Pete just grinned and turned to Lena, "Hey, wanna dance dance?" he said and grabbed her hand. Before she could say anything he had dragged her out on the dance floor.

They had fun dancing to the song and when it ended it faded in to "Golden" – what was up with the FOB-theme? Well, then again… It _was_ their after-party…

Pete smiled at her and put her hands round his neck and then put his own hands on her waist. She could feel the blush, but it was too dark for anyone to see it. They started slow dancing.

Around the beginning of second chorus something overwhelmed her and made her pull him close and kiss him. She was quickly aware of what she was doing, kissing him in a public place. She was about to unwillingly pull away when she felt him pressing his lips against hers, too. She felt his smile against her lips before he parted his lips a bit to take the kiss a step further. She was about to give in to him as he pulled away and grinned at her. She gave him a confused look but she also blushed a bit. She had been about to make out with Pete in front of the whole club. Sure they were in the dark on the dance floor, but that didn't mean that no one would see them.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her along as he left the dance floor and headed towards an emergency exit.

"What's up, Pete?" she asked him, as he led her down the hallway. "Just… Looking for some privacy," he said and she could hear the smirk in his voice. At the end of the hallway there was a door. He stopped in front of it and glared at it for a couple of seconds. Then he reached out with his free hand and pressed the handle down. It was open. He opened the door, which led out to some kind of backyard. He led her outside and closed the door after them. "What's this about?" she said but it only came out a mumble against his lips, which crashed into hers. He put his hands on her cheeks and pushed her gently up against the cold wall, but it didn't really bother her that much as she had other more important things to think about at that moment. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled at him as he pulled away. He looked at little dazed and she was sure that she did, too. He smirked at her and kissed her gently again. "God, I could just kiss you forever," he whispered and grinned. "Yeah," she smiled and pushed the thought away that reminded her that he couldn't because he was leaving. "I could really get used to being alone with you," he said and smiled his cute smile. She just smiled back, she felt the same way but she was sure that she felt it a hundred times more than him. He met a lot of girls all the time; she rarely met a guy as great as him.

"So… What was with that girlfriend thing?" she said when they paused kissing. "Huh?" he said looked into her eyes. She loved his sweet brown eyes. "You told that tall man that I was your girlfriend…" she reminded him. "Oh, that… I just wanted to get the message out that you weren't available," he said and grinned. She gave him a confused look. "Okay… Mike wanted to get with you, because I didn't tell him that you were with me, and I wouldn't want that to happen again," he admitted and looked down. She grinned a bit, "Aww, that's sweet," she said and leaned in to kiss him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He started to kiss her neck and she smiled as his breath tickled her neck.

Then she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She ignored it, and it soon stopped so she could concentrate on Pete again, who was still kissing her neck. Then it started again and she figured that she'd better answer it. "Pete, someone's calling…" she said. He pulled his lips from her neck for a second and breathed, "Ignore it…" and then he continued kissing her. "I've tried that," she just said and pulled the phone out_. "Mom calling"_ it said. "Pete, it's my mom!" she said and answered the phone while Pete seemed to ignore the fact that she was now on the phone with her mom.

"Hey mom," she breathed, trying to ignore the tickling feeling on her neck that was Pete's lips.

"_Hey, sweetie, Where are you? Isn't the concert over yet?"_ her moms voice sounded from the phone.

"I'm… Uhh… At an after party, mom. I told you that I might be doing something with the guys and Jeanette afterwards, remember?" she said.

"_Oh, right… I'm sorry, I forgot… But okay then… When are you coming home?" _her mom asked. She really had to get her own place soon, she thought to herself.

"I don't know… I'll stay at the hotel tonight," she said and hated to have to share this with her mom right now.

"_With Pete? Is he there now? Can I talk to him?" _her mom asked. There was _no way_ that she would let her talk to Pete and certainly not right now.

"No, he's hot-I mean _not _here right now…" she said. Whoops! "Hey, would you stop that for a sec?" she whispered to Pete who finally got the message and backed off. She couldn't be mad at him though, as he shot her an apologizing smile.

"_Well, okay then… Then I'll just see you tomorrow, sleep tight," _her mom finally said. "Yeah, you too," Lena said and hung up and shoved the phone back into the pocket.

Pete grinned innocently at her, "I'm sorry," he said. "That could have gone very wrong, you know that?" she said but couldn't help grinning. He shrugged while smiling. She reached out for him and pulled him into a hug and then kissed him again. She couldn't get enough of the feeling of his lips against hers.

Then she felt buzzing against her leg again, but this time it wasn't _her_ phone. She looked at Pete and frowned a bit. "It's my phone," he said and grinned. She smiled, "Oh, really?" He pulled his phone out and looked at the display. "It's Patrick calling… What's up with people needing to know where we are?" He answered the phone and said, "What's up, Stump?" She could faintly hear Patrick speaking from the phone, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. "I honestly don't exactly know, but…" Pete said but was cut off by something Patrick said. "Yeah, she's with me…" Pete said and smiled at Lena. "No, we aren't… Why don't _you _do that with Jeanette?..." he said. Lena gave him a confused look, but his look didn't give anything away. "Oh, shut up… I know you do…" he said then. "Anyway… We'll be back soon, if you miss us that much…" Pete said and hung up.

"What was that about?" she asked and frowned a bit. "Oh, Patrick just wanted to know where I was and if I was with you," he said and shoved the phone back into his pocket. "And what was the thing about Jeanette?" she asked. Pete grinned a bit and looked up. "Come on, tell me…" she said and started kissing his neck for a couple of seconds and then stopped. "Okay, I'll tell you, if you keep doing that," he said and grinned. She started kissing his neck again and he said, "Patrick wanted to know if we were, you know… Having sex," he paused. She did, too. "Okay okay," he said and continued, "And then I said that _he_ could do with Jeanette, you know… Because I know they like each other… And then he said that he didn't know what I was talking about." She pulled away from his neck to look at him with a confused look on her face, "Don't worry, I know he does…" he said and grinned. "Well, it doesn't seem like Jeanette wants anything to happen, because you guys leave tomorrow… I guess that's kind of wise of her…" she said then. He frowned, "yeah, I guess…"

Neither of them said anything as the subject had turned to the unpleasant day of tomorrow. "Anyway… I told him that we would get back there, so maybe we should?" Pete then said to change the subject. "Yeah, I guess…" she said.


	15. The After Life Of The Party

_Seems I have either a lot of silent readers or no readers..._

_I'm hoping for the first option... Anyway.. I've finished this fic, so I'll post the rest of the chapters ^^,_

**... **_I'm sorry, but if you want cliffhangers, then just read one chapter a day or something.. :p_

* * *

**Chapter 15 – The (After) Life Of The Party**

They went back into the crowded club and headed towards the table were the rest of the group was sitting. "What's up, lovebirds?" Joe said, as they sat down at the table. "Not much… Just rescuing you all from the terrible pain of our absence," Pete said and smirked. "What's with your ego today?" Patrick said and grinned. "Guess that's what happens when you have someone around who can't stop themselves from smooching you in the middle of the dance floor," Jeanette said and grinned at Lena's surprised face. "How did you see that?!" She exclaimed. The guys laughed. "Well, excuse me, if you're too far away in Pete's _amazing brown eyes_ to notice that me and Patrick were almost dancing right beside you," Jeanette grinned. Lena blushed and looked down, and Pete put his arm around her. She felt the blushing again. "Wait – You danced to 'Golden'?" Lena then asked surprised. "Umm…" Jeanette said but Lena cut her off, "Guess _I'm _not the only one being far away in…" "Ouch!" Pete exclaimed and cut Lena off. "What was that for?" He said and frowned while looking at Jeanette. "Sorry," she said and smiled innocently. Lena, though, knew what it was for and that it wasn't meant for Pete but for her. Patrick changed the subject…

Lena changed to Danish and whispered to Jeanette, "What was that for? Everybody knows that you and Patrick like each other." "Would you please stop with that? They leave tomorrow, Lena. I understand that you really like Pete, but I just won't put myself through what you're going to put yourself through," Jeanette answered. "Then you maybe shouldn't hang as much out with him as you do, because that won't help you in any good way, if you don't wanna get hurt," Lena said. "I know, but we're just friends. End of story," Jeanette just said.

Lena understood why Jeanette didn't want to get more involved, but she couldn't imagine herself being just friends with Pete. Though she wished that she didn't have to say goodbye to Pete tomorrow, she wouldn't have missed the experience for the world. Meeting him and getting to know him was one of the best things that had ever happened to her.

"I'm sorry I'm being so harsh with you," Jeanette then said and smiled apologetic at her, "I just hate to see you getting hurt." "It's okay," she smiled back at her, "I'll figure something out, it's my own fault if I get hurt." "No matter if it's your own fault…" Jeanette just said and forced herself to smile. Then she slightly changed the subject. "So, what did you do? Outside…" She said and grinned. "We just talked…" Lena said but knew that Jeanette wouldn't believe that. She raised her one eyebrow and smirked, "Really?" "Okay, we made out a bit…" she said and blushed. "But nothing more?" Jeanette pressed. "No… Honestly," she said. "Okay then," Jeanette said and seemed to believe her.

"By the way, are you staying with Patrick tonight or?" Lena asked her then. "Yeah, I guess I have to, when you're with Pete," Jeanette said. "Is that a good idea?" Lena asked her and thought about Jeanette having to sleep next to Patrick, when she couldn't do anything about her liking him. "It's fine, we're friends…" Jeanette said and smiled. "Okay, then…"

They spent an hour more at the club before Pete whispered in her ear, "Hey, do you want to go back to the hotel? It's so crowded, I prefer being alone with you…" She enjoyed the feeling of his breath against her cheek as he whispered to her, and she looked at him and nodded. There was nothing she wanted more than being alone with him. Well, okay… She wanted him to stay in Denmark, but that was out of the question.

"Well, we're gonna take off now," Pete said to the others. They all nodded and Patrick grinned. Pete just rolled his eyes at him. "See you tomorrow, don't get too drunk," he said and looked at Andy. "What?" Andy said and grinned, "I'm never drunk…" "Right," Pete said and grinned. "See you tomorrow, Jeanette?" Pete asked. "Sure," she smiled. "Sleep tight, everybody," Lena said and smiled at them, as her and Pete got up from their seats. "You, too," Jeanette smiled back. "If they're gonna sleep," Patrick mumbled. "Ha-ha, very funny, Stump," Pete said. "Please keep the noises down, I sleep in the next room," Patrick then said. "Whatever," Pete said and grabbed Lena's hand.

They got outside and quickly got a taxi. "It's so nice to finally be alone with you," Pete whispered to her as they were sitting in the taxi on their way to the hotel, "Well, almost alone…" He added as he noticed the taxi-driver frequently watching them in his driving mirror. "Yeah," she just said and chuckled. He smiled and turned his gaze to the window and the city passing by, while he snuck his hand into hers. She could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. It was so unfair that he greatest guy on earth lived across the globe from her – Especially when they _had_ met each other now and were aware of each others existence.

They got to the hotel and got out of the taxi. Lena paid the taxi-driver as Pete didn't have any Danish money though he'd still insisted on paying; however that might have worked out. They were almost at the entrance to the hotel when they heard someone yelling Pete's name. They both turned their heads and saw a girl running towards them. She was clearly a fan – she was wearing a Fall Out Boy T-shirt. Seeing her made Lena realize that she, herself, was wearing that Fall Out Boy T-shirt Pete had gotten for her at the merch-booth. She thought about how that might have looked weird at the club. "Pete!" The girl breathed, she was out of breath from running. Lena wondered why she was out this late but then figured that she might have been waiting for the band to come to the hotel, as she had seen all the fans outside the hotel yesterday – some might have chosen to stay here today, too. "Hey," Pete said and smiled at her. He let go of Lena's hand, as she leaned up against the wall. She felt a bit awkward right now. "What's up?" he continued as the girl didn't say anything. "I-I went to the concert, it was really great!" The girl finally said and shot him a wide smile. Lena couldn't help smiling, too, but the girl barely noticed her, for which she was kinda glad. "Thanks!" Pete said and smiled back at her. "C-can I maybe get y-your auto-g-graph?" The girl stuttered. "Of course, where do you want it? And do you have anything to write with?" he smiled and looked at the girl. "Uhm… Yeah, here…" she said and gave him a pen, "J-just somewhere on the T-shirt," she said and smiled nervously at him. Lena thought about who it was really weird to think about how she had been, herself, when she first met him. She was so nervous, too. "Okay then, what's your name?" Pete asked. "Uhm… Jasmine," The girl said. "Cool name," he said as he wrote on the stomach of the shirt: _"Jasmine, you rock! XO Pete Wentz"_ The girl looked down at her shirt and brightened up in a wide smile. "Thank you so much!" She said. "No problem…" Pete said and looked at Lena. "Well, I gotta go, but it was nice meeting you," Pete said and smiled at the girl. Only then, the girl really noticed Lena leaning against the wall, waiting for Pete. She glared at her for a couple of seconds, wondering, and then said, "Yeah, it was nice meeting you, too."

Pete went to the entrance and opened the door for Lena, who smiled at him and walking in. As she passed him, he put his hand on her loin and went inside with her. The girl just stood outside glaring after them. She probably wondered who Lena was, or maybe she knew, but Lena wouldn't bother thinking about that anymore. "I'm sorry about that, I have to be nice to the fans," Pete spoke to her, as they went up the stairs to the hotel room – No more elevators right now. "It's okay," she said. She was just glad that he wanted to spend time with her at all. "I'm glad," he said and kissed her cheek as they reached the floor on which Pete's room was.

* * *


	16. Alone Time

**Chapter 16 – Alone-time **

Pete unlocked the door and opened it for her. She smiled and went inside. She heard Pete close and lock the door as she took off her shoes and jacket. She went to the huge bed and threw herself at it and turned her head to watch Pete take his shoes and jacket off, too. He came to lie beside her.

"Though day, huh?" she said and smiled at his tired expression. "Well… A good one, too," he said and smiled a tired smile. "Yeah," she said. "You must be tired, too, you were at the concert and then at the club…" he said. "Yeah, but you were at all those interviews and stuff…" she said. "You were, too," he said. "Well, yeah…" He grinned and reached out to stroke her cheek.

"What's your favorite color?" Pete then suddenly asked. He grinned a bit, "Uhm… Red, I think?" she said. "Why?" he said and smiled. "Why? Hmm… It's a kinda 'strong' and outstanding color, but it's also romantic and beautiful," she said, thoughtful. "Yeah, I guess…" Pete said, "Red's cool," he then said. She smiled, "What about you?" "Hmm… Yellow's a nice color… On flowers…" he said and looked thoughtful. She laughed. "What?" he said and grinned, too. "You just sounded so funny," she said. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her.

They lay for a moment close to each other and looked each other in the eyes. She wanted to get even closer to him, but then again… She had only known him for like two days, it was really weird that she felt she knew him so well, when she had only known him for so long. But that, however, didn't prevent her from wanting to get closer to him in all kinds of ways.

"So, you said you had a brother… Mikkel?" Pete then said and interrupted her thoughts. He couldn't quite pronounce it right, but that didn't matter. "Yeah," she said. "How's he like?" he asked her. "Well, I love him to death, of course, though he can be quite annoying at times, but that's just how brothers are, I guess," she said. "Yeah," he agreed and chuckled a bit. "How about you? Do you have any siblings?" she asked him. This, she actually didn't know, though she thought she remembered something about a brother or something, but she wasn't sure…

"I have a little brother and a little sister," he said, "Andrew and Hillary – They're both really awesome, I don't get to see them as much anymore, though I try." She nodded. "God, I wish I had more time to get to know you," he said and sighed. "Yeah, me too…" she said and sighed, too. "But we have all night," he said and smirked. Again she felt the urge to get closer to him, but she tried to ignore it. "Yeah, but are you sure you can last that long?" she said and grinned, "Are you kidding? I can last all night, baby," he smirked and moved his eyebrows up and down. "Oh, really?" she smirked back and thought about how ridiculous it was that she actually found it attractive. "You seem tired, though," she said and noticed how he tried to hide a yawn. "I'm never too tired for you," he smiled. "That's easy to say when you've only known me for two days," she said and grinned. "Well… Even so," he said.

They spent an hour talking about everything from favorite movie to childhood memories, and Lena was surprised that Pete had been able to keep himself awake for that long as he really looked tired. She was also tired, but she had no problem in keeping herself awake, maybe it was because of her constant awareness of how close Pete was to her and the intimacy between them.

"You really look tired," she said, as she was a bit worried that he would be too tired tomorrow if he kept himself awake just to stay up and talk to her. "It's okay," he mumbled and smiled. "No, I don't want you to be all tired tomorrow because of me," she said, "maybe we should go to bed." "Well, you don't have to worry, but I kinda like that idea," he said and smirked.

Lena decided she would just sleep in her T-shirt so she took the rest of her clothes off, while Pete stripped down to his boxers. When she was ready to go to bed she quickly slipped in under the covers and watched Pete walk around the room in his boxers. He really had an awfully lot of tattoos, but she found it kinda sexy. When he was ready to go to bed, too, he slipped in under the covers next to her and smiled at her. "You have a lot of tattoos," she noted and noticed how stupid that sounded. "Yeah…" he said and grinned, "don't get too many of those, you'll regret some of them…" "Do you regret yours?" she asked quietly. "Sometimes… I think I regret like 50 percent of them, but there's always some you really like and then some you don't like as much," he said and smiled. "Which is your favorite?" she asked. "I really like this one…" he said and showed her the "2 * R" tattoo on his left middle finger. "And I like my Skeleton Jack tattoo," he said and lifted his right arm, where he had Jack from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" tattooed. "They're both really cool," she agreed. "You know which one I really like?" she said and wondered if she dared to show him which one it was. "No, which one?" he said and smiled. "Well… The clandestine one," she mumbled and blushed. He pushed the covers off of his upper body and exposed the tattoo under his belly-button. "This one?" he said. "Yeah…" she said and couldn't help herself. She reached out and ran her fingers over the tattoo. He closed his eyes for a second. "I like it; too," he mumbled and added, "I like it even better now…" "Why?" she said. "Well… First – You like it, and therefore I'm happy about it, too. And second – I liked the way it made you run your fingers over it," he said and smiled shyly.

She smiled back at him but didn't really know what to do now. She felt the urge to keep touching him and gave in to it. She slowly ran her fingers up to his chest and along his barbed wire tattoo. His smiled as she made it to his cheek and gently stroke it. "You don't have any tattoos?" he then said. "Nope," she said and moved herself closer to him so that she was now leaning her head against his shoulder. "Would you like to get one?" he asked. "I don't know… I guess I would, but I'm too much of a chicken I think," she said and grinned a bit. He grinned, "That's a shame, you should totally do like an all-over print thing with my name, that would be totally cool," he said and laughed. "Yeah, really cool…" she said and laughed, "But I think I'll pass on that one," she added. "Oh, why? We could totally do like a theme, and then I would get your name all-over my body, too," he grinned. "As much as I think that would be reaaaally pretty, I don't think that would be a good idea," she said and laughed at the thought. "Maybe not," he grinned.

"Hey, let's make a deal…" he said and turned his head to look at her. "What?" she said and smiled. "Next time we get to hang out, I'll go with you to hold your hand, and then you'll get a tattoo," he said and grinned. "Only if you make out with me afterwards," she teased. "I'll do that no matter what," he said and smirked. "Okay, deal…" she grinned. The possibility of them ever seeing each other again was so tiny anyways, and that fact hurt even more than a tattoo.

"So… What's your tattoo gonna look like then?" Pete said after a while. She grinned. "I don't know… Maybe it'll say 'Pete made me do this!' or something… No wait! I'll get 'Pete sucks' tattooed on my forehead," she said and grinned. He grinned, too, "Why do I suck? Well… I know there are a lot of reasons, but what's _your_ reason?" he said. "Well… I guess it's the fact that you've got me wrapped around your tattooed finger," she said and smiled a bit. "That makes me suck?" he said and smirked a bit. "Yeah, 'cause you're leaving," she said. "Oh… Yeah, I guess I suck that way…" he said and sighed. After a moment of silence he said, "You should totally get it on your butt cheek instead, 'cause then you could like moon at me and tell me I suck at once," he said and grinned. She chuckled, "You're really weird, you know that?" she smiled. "Yeah, I know… But at least I'm not the only one," he grinned. "Guess not," she smiled.

He leaned towards her and kissed her lips. She kissed him back, but he soon went to kiss her jaw and moved further down to her neck. She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the closeness between them. Suddenly she felt him suck hard on her neck and shot her eyes open, "What are you doing?" she asked as he removed his lips and grinned at her. "I'm giving you a memory," he said. "You!" she said. It didn't matter that she couldn't see it. She knew it would be there in a minute. A hickey. "Oops!" he grinned. She pushed him off of her and managed to get on top of him, herself, and before he could do anything she attached her own lips to his neck and sucked hard. He was laughing hard which was maybe why she'd have enough powers to get her revenge. "Oops," she said and grinned back at him. As she was already sitting on top of him she made use of the situation and bended over to kiss him. As they kissed she could feel his hands running up her thighs and placing themselves on her lower back. It took a lot of self-control to stop the kissing and getting off of him, but she knew that she couldn't continue if she wanted to prevent herself from going any further.

"You know… I really like you," he spoke to her as she lay down beside him again. "I really like you, too," she said quietly and smiled. "Well, maybe we should get to sleep?" she then said. "Maybe…" he said and smiled. She hated to think about how quickly the hours would pass by when she'd fall asleep but at least she was lying next to Pete. "Well, sleep tight, Peter Panda…" she said and smiled when he grinned. "You, too, Pretty…" he said and turned off the lights.


	17. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

_Well... This is the last chapter... Though I haven't got any reviews lately I still hope that someone has been reading ^^,_

_This story has a sequel, and I'm thinking about posting it here, but I only see a reason for posting it here if someone wants me to... _

_So... If you would like to read more, then please tell me ^^,_

_I hope you "all" (XD) enjoyed reading the story... I know I enjoyed writing it (:_

**/Maria**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Thnks fr th mmrs**

She woke up by the sound of someone knocking on a door. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She had totally forgotten that she was with Pete and smiled instantly when she remembered. Beside her she could hear Pete groan. Half asleep – it seemed – he got out of the bed and went over to open the door. Outside stood a smiling Patrick. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," he grinned when he saw Pete's tired expression and his messy hair. Pete just made a groan and went back to the bed. Patrick entered the room with Jeanette following. "Good morning," she smiled at them. Pete didn't answer as he had buried his head in the pillow. "Good morning," Lena answered as she tried to keep her eyes open. She sat up and rubbed her face with her hands to wake up a little bit more. "Did you sleep well?" Jeanette asked and sat down at the foot end of the bed. "Did you sleep at all?" Patrick added. "Shut up!" it sounded from Pete's pillow. Patrick grinned. "Yes, we did, Patrick," Lena just said, "and yeah, I mean… How can you not sleep well in a bed like this?" "I know what you mean!" Jeanette agreed. Pete removed the pillow and looked at them. He looked really tired. "Did _you guys_ sleep at all?" he said. Patrick rolled his eyes, "Still don't know what you're talking about… Yes, we did," he said. "Sure, you don't know…" Pete just mumbled and put the pillow over his head again.

"Anyway," Patrick said, "You have to get up, 'cause we have to be at the airport in an hour and a half." Pete groaned again. Lena looked at him with his pillow over his head. "He'll be alright when he gets his coffee," Patrick said and smiled at her. She nodded. "Don't you have some place to be, Patrick?" Pete said from under the pillow. "Actually, no, but I can tell when I'm unwanted," Patrick said and acted offended, "Come on, Jeanette, I wanna show you something." Jeanette smiled apologetic at Lena and follow Patrick.

Though she didn't know how bad Pete's grumpiness was in the morning she said, "I told you it was a bad idea to stay up late." He removed the pillow again and looked at her, "Yeah, I know… But it was worth it," he smiled. She was glad that he didn't seem mad at her.

They both got dressed and she borrowed the same pants she had borrowed yesterday and a clean T-shirt with a clandestine print. She didn't feel good about taking his clothes – 'cause he probably wouldn't get it back – but he kept saying that he had so much clothes that he could easily do without a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He also kept adding that she could just give it back to him next time they saw each other. He seemed so certain of that fact though she was just as certain of the fact that they wouldn't get to see each other again.

Before they went to get breakfast he said to her, "I have something for you…" "What now?" she asked and smiled a bit. He went to his suitcase and rummaged in it for a couple of seconds before he dug something out. "What is it?" she asked him, as he went over to her again. He opened his hand and she saw a silver necklace with the clandestine logo hanging in the chain. "It's not much, but I want you to have it," he said and held it up so he could put it on her. She moved her hair from her neck, so he could put it on her. When he had put it on her she felt his lips shortly on her cheek. "Thank you," she smiled at him and gave him a hug. "You're welcome," he mumbled and hugged her tightly.

When they had finished breakfast they had to do the last packing and then they were on their way to the airport. She felt the moment, when she had to say goodbye to Pete, coming closer and felt the tears threatening to come down her cheeks. She held Pete's hand all the way to the airport, and when they arrived to the airport they hurried past the photographers who had come to take pictures. Jeanette and Lena went inside with the guys but it didn't take too long before they couldn't go any further with them, because they were already a bit late.

They all said goodbye to each other and got to the moment where Lena and Pete had to say goodbye. The others stepped a bit away and gave them some privacy.

They hugged each other tightly, "I'm really gonna miss you!" she whispered into his ear while she couldn't hold her tears back anymore. "I'm gonna miss you, too!" he whispered back. His voice sounded shaky, too. She buried her face in his shoulder and tried to stop the tears from flowing. "Please, don't cry…" he said but he didn't sound much better himself. "I can't help it," she sniffled. "I know," he just said and sighed before letting go of her. "Well… You have my address and my e-mail and all, so we'll talk to each other soon," he said. As if that was going to help, she thought, well, it kinda did, but it wasn't as good as having him here. "Yeah, "she sniffled and dried her eyes. "Well… Gotta go," he said, but hesitated anyway. "See you, Pete," she said and tried to smile. "See you, Pretty," he said and smiled a tiny smile, too. Then he kissed her shortly on the lips and went to follow the others.

Jeanette went to stand beside her as they both looked after them. Lena couldn't help crying again. Jeanette hugged her, "Don't cry, be brave…" she said. "I may never see him again," Lena cried. "You'll work something out, you've got something special," Jeanette said to comfort her. Lena wanted to believe her. She wanted to believe that she was going to see Pete again, but she really didn't believe that at the moment…

The guys were on the plane and Pete was sitting by the window next to Patrick. He stared out the window as they took off. He watched as the plane left the country, which had turned out to be so much more than just a little country on the tour. Somewhere deep in his mind he was aware that Lena thought he was just another flirt on the tour, but it wasn't like that at all. He really felt like crap leaving her, but he had no choice at the moment. He sighed and pulled out his iPod to think of something else. He put it on shuffle and "The scientist" by Coldplay started playing. No the happiest song you could listen to at the moment, but he didn't manage to change the song before Patrick spoke to him, "Hey, are you okay, buddy?" he said. Pete frowned and looked at him, "What do you think? Of course not!" he said. "No, I know… I just wanted to help," Patrick mumbled, hurt about the way Pete had talked to him. "I know, I'm sorry, Patrick. I just feel like shit," Pete said and sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry," Patrick said and smiled carefully at him. "I really hope, you work something out," he said. "Yeah, me too…" Pete said and looked out the window. He became aware of the song again…

"_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start…."_

**- The End -**


End file.
